Una, Grande, Libre
by Anvi
Summary: One-shot desde el punto de vista de Toni sobre la Guerra Civil Española. No contiene contenido explícito Contiene contenido, válgame la redundancia x'D
1. Una, Grande, Libre

Un nuevo corte se abrió en su mejilla. Otro reguero de sangre que bajaba por su cuello para unirse al impresionante charco que se abría a sus pies. Se le encogió el corazón. Otra vida que caía al suelo y se extinguía frente a los fusiles. Otro padre, otro esposo, otro hermano…

Otro _enemigo_.

La cara le dolía. Las manos le dolían. El pecho le dolía… Por toda su anatomía la gente lloraba a sus muertos, quemaban todo lo comprometedor, se encogían de miedo es sus hogares, "Que no me vean. Que no me encuentren. No quiero morir"

Se encogió ante el sonido de las trompetas victoriosas. Venían a por él. Los generales venían a por él, era suyo. Habían firmado con su nombre en sangre sobre la maltrecha piel de toro y ahora venían a buscar su trofeo.

"Dios, si existes" Se aferró a su crucifijo y cerró los ojos, implorando al cielo "si existes, ayúdame. Ayúdame, por favor. Ayúdame y te prometo que-"

Toc, toc. "Abre"

Se levantó, tembloroso, y mientras lo hacía recordó las caras de Francis y Arthur al darse la vuelta y dejarle solo. Abandonado. La expresión de angustia de sus rostros. Su impotencia mientras obedecían las órdenes de sus superiores. Las Brigadas, personas de todas partes del globo que, a título personal, lo habían dejado todo para luchar por una idea, por una patria que no era la suya.

"No pasarán" Pero al final, pasaron.

Recordó la expresión de Romano mientras le hablaba del bien mayor, de la gente que debía sacrificar, para alcanzar la paz, la estabilidad. Un precio justo, decía él. Recordó la Semana Trágica, a los reclutadores del ejército sacando a rastras a los jóvenes de sus casas. A los caciques, a Cánovas y a Sagasta intercambiándose el poder. A todos sus reyes, crueles, cobardes, ansiosos de poder…

La sangre dejaba un reguero tras él. ¿Acaso era esto mejor?

Recordó a Ludwig y sus aviones bombardeando Guernica, mientras Gilbert le abrazaba y le decía que todo pasaría pronto. A Iván, y el armamento que éste le había mandado, viejo y prácticamente inservible. El avance hacia Madrid, la Batalla del Norte, la Batalla del Ebro…

Las Brigadas se habían ido cuando había quedado claro que todo estaba ya perdido. Muchos niños habían subido, solos, en enormes barcos que los llevarían muy lejos. La gente huía a Francia. Muchos morían por el camino, y a otros los metían en vagones y los devolvían a aquella tierra devastada por la guerra. Los pocos que lograban cruzar la frontera se enfrentaban a una vida miserable de pobreza y exilio eterno. Sólo quedaba en el frente gente desesperada. Su gente, peleando en una guerra fratricida.

Sus campos, su preciosa huerta de tomates. Todo destrozado bajo las bombas que caían a diario. La gente pasaba frío, hambre, miedo…

Nunca se había sentido tan solo, tan dividido, tan pequeño… Habría dado lo que fuera por la paz, por que todos entendieran que luchar entre ellos era inútil, por volver a tumbarse al sol entre sus plantones de tomate.

Abrió la puerta y salió, procurando no mirar el reguero de sangre que corría bajo sus pies. Y mientras caminaba, escoltado por los vencedores entre las destrozadas calles de Barcelona, las palabras que el gentío gritaba se clavaron en su piel como pequeños cuchillos envenenados, escociendo al contacto con sus múltiples heridas.

España.

¡Una!

España.

¡Grande!

España.

¡Libre!

Lo habría dado todo por que fuese verdad.


	2. Omake

Muchos años después:

"Españoles" recordó la temblorosa voz de Arias Navarro aquel veinte de Noviembre de 1975 "Franco ha muerto"

Sonrió para sí, mientras mordía el tomate que llevaba en la mano. En esos treinta y cuatro años las cosas habían cambiado, y mucho. Tras la muerte del dictador, el país había cambiado muy lentamente, tan lento que era casi doloroso, pero había cambiado y eso era lo importante. Tal vez de algunas libertades se abusaba un poco demasiado, pero mejor demasiada libertad que demasiada poca, ¿no? Y para el resto ya estaba la Ley, no siempre justa, pero al menos trataba de serlo.

La corrupción... haberla la seguía habiendo, pero al menos ahora era delito, y con todos los líos y palabras de apariencia importante que en realidad no querían decir nada, ahora al menos se podía discutir al poder.

Y ahí estaba él, a punto de tomar el Cercanías de Oviedo a Gijón con la menor de las gemelas Freakland, bañado por el suave sol de Asturias, que ese día en concreto ni calentaba ni daba casi luz, pero...

-Como te iba diciendo, Toni... Toni... ¡Eh! ¿Estás escuchando? -Asintió con la cabeza y la morena se cruzó de brazos con gesto enfurruñado- Hmmmph, ¡pues eso! Que gracias por dejarme el Juan Carlos Primero, -por mucho que intentara mantener una expresión de digno enfado, le brillaban tanto los ojos que habrían podido utilizarla de linterna- ¡hará un tándem estupendo con el Iroquois! ¡Gracias! -Le abrazó con fuerza y echó a correr hacia el puerto. Francamente, lo que le sorprendía no era que hubiera conseguido el HMCS Protecteur ni el Iroquois de manos de Matthew, ni que el propio Antonio le hubiera prestado el Juan Carlos I, su apenas estrenada nave insignia. No, lo que le extrañaba es que la chica hubiera conseguido que América le cediera "_por un tiempo, a ser posible corto_" el USS Enterprise.

-Es que le encantan los barcos -East Freakland respondió a su pregunta muda con una amplia sonrisa- Tendrías que ver la flota que ha conseguido a base de préstamos, ha tenido que hacer un puerto nuevo. Tiene más kilómetros cuadrados en barcos que en terreno.

Rió con ganas mientras le daba un toquecito en la cabeza a la menor. Las puertas del tren se cerraron y comenzó a acelerar. Todavía les quedaban tres cuartos de hora largos hasta Oviedo, pensó. En bus habrían tardado menos, pero el tren en Asturias tenía un encanto propio.

-Y bien, -repuso, mientras bostezaba y hacía malabares con el tomate mordido- ¿qué hacemos ahora?

La rubia dió botes en el asiento, mientras miraba por la ventana con los ojos muy abiertos y sonreía ampliamente.

-Veo veo...

_¡Y éste es el final! Lo escribí para una amiga, West y East Freakland son OCs nuestros, así que no sabía muy bien si subir éste extra final o no, peor lo hice porque alegra un poco la historia. yo me leo sólo la primera parte y me dan ganas de rajarme las venas, y eso que lo escribí yo x'DD En fin, espero que os guste. Personalmente es de los fics que he escrito el único que me gusta, y la verdad es que me gusta bastante x'D Ummm los reviews me hacen feliz! '33_


End file.
